1. Field
The present teachings relate to a culture apparatus, a culture apparatus system, a culture operation management method, and a non-transitory storage medium storing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology for industrially managing the quality of culture cells is recognized as a base technology for an advanced medical field, a drug discovery field, and the like. As an example, in a regenerative medicine field, in order to generate a desired cell tissue, there is a culture process that proliferates and differentiates stem cells (iPS cells and ES cells) in vitro. Since the cell tissue generated in the culture process described above is assumed to be returned to a human body, the quality management of the culture cells in the culture process is very important issue. As an example, various apparatuses that perform time-lapse observation on the culture cells are proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-11415).